Je l'aime à mourir
by saragrissom831601
Summary: Une histoire caskett, pas d'intrigue policière, se passe pendant la saison 4 , peut être spoiler. Pour résumer, un histoire d'amour qui débute, un enlèvement... lisez la suite , les résumés ne sont pas mon fort.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Je l'aime à mourir.**

**Résumé: **Il pensait avoir passé le plus dure, qu'ils pourraient être heureux maintenant, que pourrait il arriver de pire... De la romance, un kidnapping, une dose de drame, la vie de Castle n'est pas de tout repos. Se situe après l'épisode Kill Shot (4 x 09) spoilers donc mais juste sur cet épisode. CASKETT , what else!

**Disclaimers:** Castle ne m'appartient pas (seulement la nuit) je ne fais ça que pour mon plaisir et le votre, j'espère...Je ne suis pas une spécialiste des longues fic, j'écris au gré de mon imagination. Je n'essaye pas d'écrire un épisode alors pour les lecteurs fans des intrigues policières, passez votre chemin ce n'est que du ship...Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à Shakira d'avoir repris la très belle chanson de Francis Cabrel... à écouter en lisant, c'est toute l'histoire de Castle et Beckett. Sinon je suis une grande fan d'Adèle...A vous de choisir.

Have fun!

**Prologue: **

Kate était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se revoyait tenir cet arme, ce métal si froid qu'il lui avait glacé le sang. Espo l'avait incité à la prendre dans ses mains, elle devait affronter son démon, à défaut de ne pouvoir croiser l'œil qui se tenait derrière le viseur du fusil sniper. Castle était resté en retrait sur cette histoire, elle l'en avait remercié. Elle les avait tous remercié de ne pas se moquer d'elle ou de ne pas le signaler à Gates. Son état mental était fragile et toute son équipe avait tenté de remédier à cela, chacun à sa façon. Mais Espo avait été loin avec sa patronne, la meilleure façon de vaincre sa peur et de l'affronter, n'est ce pas.

Effectivement, elle avait retrouvé confiance en elle, en son arme, elle ne tremblait plus face à un suspect mais la blessure en elle n'était pas refermée. Elle avait toujours besoin d'un verre ou deux le soir. Pas pour son réconfort mais pour s'assommer et essayer de dormir quelques heures. Ses cauchemars la réveillaient toujours et cette cicatrice au creux de ses seins la rappelait à ses bons souvenirs chaque nuit.

Ce soir encore le rituelle reprenait. Après avoir mangé un plat chinois , elle s'installa sur son canapé et et sorti la bouteille de scotch et son verre. Elle se servait son deuxième verre quand on frappa à sa porte.

Elle alla ouvrir d'un pas nonchalant, il était là devant elle, les mains dans les poches l'air penaud comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise et qui vient l'avouer à ses parents.

_Je dérange peut être? _Kate ne lui avait pas encore adressé un mot.

_Non, hum bien sur que non . Entrez maintenant que vous étés là, autant que je sache ce que me vaut votre visite, _dit elle dans un soupir.

Castle fit le tour de la pièce, les plats à emporter débordaient de sa poubelle, et deux bouteilles de scotch se trouvaient à côté.

_Je vous offre un verre ? _Lui dit elle un peu sèchement, voyant qu'il fouillait des yeux son appartement.

_Non merci, _( se raclant la gorge) _Je m'inquiète pour vous, Beckett._

Elle fit un signe de protestation de la main et ouvrit la bouche puis soupira fortement. Elle parti s'asseoir, finir son verre.

_Vous en êtes à combien pour ce soir?_ Castle venait de lâcher le morceau en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Kate pu lire en lui, il ne la jugeait pas , c'était une simple question.

Tout en portant son verre à la bouche et sans le regarder, elle lui répondit:

_Au deuxième, pourquoi? Vous me pensez alcoolique?_ Elle bu d'un trait le reste de son verre et le fixa à son tour, avec un regard que Castle ne pouvait déchiffrer.

_Kate, je m'inquiète c'est tout, je sais que vu ce que vous traversez, …_

_Non, Castle! Personne ne sait et surtout pas vous, alors foutez moi la paix. De quel droit vous permettez vous de vous immiscer dans MA vie? _

Elle s'était levé, l'alcool aidant, elle devait sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Castle eu un mouvement de recul, elle était fragile certes mais il savait par expérience, qu'elle pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui et il venait de l'énerver. Il se doutait qu'elle ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts ou encore moins qu'elle serait décidé à tout lui confier. Beckett restait une femme secrète, qui avait appris à se débrouiller seule et à vivre ses peines seules. Et si jusque là il l'admirait pour ça, il ne voulait pas la voir tomber. Peu importe les conséquences, parce qu'il l'aimait il devait prendre le risque de la mettre en colère, pour la faire réagir.

_Merde, Castle, je ne vous ai rien demandé, encore moins de me sauver._

Tout en gardant ces distances, il lui répondit le plus calmement possible: _Ce n'est pas le boulot d'un partenaire, que de s'inquiéter quand l'autre va mal? D'essayer de l'aider?_

Kate avait la tête qui lui tournait et une grosse angoisse monta, mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses.

Elle passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte

_Cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien, bonne nuit Castle._

_Je vous pensais plus combative Kate!_

Cette phrase fit bouillir son sang, elle claqua la porte et le fixa d'un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, Castle, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense! _

Ce tutoiement lui prouvait qu'elle réagissait enfin, les barrières tombaient, il fallait pousser encore.

_C'est vrai! Cria t-il. Personne ne sait ce que tu penses, tu nous caches tout. Mais ton corps te trahis, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu souffres quand tu cours ou que tu fais un effort plus important. Que tes mains tremblent quand tu pointes ton arme sur quelqu'un. Et tes absences , Kate tu vas mal et le cacher ne sert à rien. Pour une fois, vas y sors moi ce que tu as à me dire, tant pis si ça fait mal. De toute façon je sais très bien que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, c'est bien pour ça que tu me fuies. _

Il s'était pris à son jeu, il pensait que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine, et si il avait été trop loin...

Mais Kate ne rétorqua pas, elle le regardait avec stupeur, alors il savait.

_Co...comment sais tu?_

_On a joué au poker ensemble, tu ne sais pas mentir. Je t'en ai voulu mais j'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps. Quand on s'est revu à la dédicace, l'homme que tu as décris, celui qui pourrait te rendre heureuse, j'ai_ (il pris une grande respiration) j_'espérais que ce soit moi. Tu as raison, je ne te connais pas alors désolé._ Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte

Kate restait interdite et dans un murmure: _Richard, attend._

C'était une des rares fois où elle l'appelait par son prénom, alors tout n'était pas perdu.

Mais il ne se retourna pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit son sourire naissant.

Kate tremblait, son corps, sa voix, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Après tout, il était là devant elle et ce serait la dernière conversation qu'ils auraient. Elle le perdait si elle ne se décidait pas. Alors:

_Oui je me souviens, et je me suis sentie si bien quand je l'ai entendu, puis mon cœur s'est arrêté, je_ _ne pensais plus te revoir. A l'hôpital je n'attendais que ta visite mais j'ai eu peur et puis il y avait Josh, il fallait que je règle tout ça avant, tu comprends? _

Face au silence de Castle, elle lui pris le bras et le força à la regarder.

Son regard si intense, ses yeux dans lesquelles elle aimait se perdre l'incitèrent à continuer ses explications, elle lui pris la main.

_Oui c'est bien de toi que je parlais sur la balançoire, tu es le seul que je n'arrive pas à tromper. Mais j'ai peur, peur de te perdre, peur de perdre ton respect, ton amitié. .._

Il haussa un sourcil, et allait lui répondre mais il n'en eu pas le temps.

_Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, ce dont j'ai envie? Je n'ai pas envie de parler, ni de m'expliquer, oui je vais mal mais je dois m'en sortir seule. Je sais que l'alcool ne m'aide pas et maintenant je peux comprendre ce que ressentait mon père à l'époque, il m'aide à dormir. Chaque nuit, je fais les mêmes cauchemars, chaque nuit la douleur revient et personne, Rick, même toi, ne peut m'aider. Quand la douleur s'apaise je pense à toi, à nous, à ce qu'on pourrait faire et je me rendors. Alors ce soir si tu veux tout savoir, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de toi. _

Elle lui avait dit tout ça d'un trait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis elle lui caressa la joue et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser.

Kate intensifia le baiser, elle lui passa ses mains sur son torse, Castle encercla sa taille de ses bras puissants la plaquant contre lui, il n'en revenait pas.

_Je n'ai envie que de toi, maintenant! _Elle lui avait déjà retiré 3 boutons de sa chemise et lui couvrit le cou et le torse de baisers brulants.

_Non, Kate, pas comme ça_ dit Castle dans un souffle

_Tais toi, Rick. _

Mais il se détacha d'elle à contre cœur, et la regardait en faisant non de la tête. Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Kate et il la serra contre lui.

Cela faisait 5 min qu'elle pleurait contre lui, quelle image lui donnait elle, une alcoolique en manque de sexe , génial les retrouvailles. Sentant son malaise, Rick la dirigea vers le canapé et lui parla tout doucement.

_Ce n'est pas l'envie de te faire l'amour qui me manque, Kate, mais je ne veux pas d'une seule nuit._

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour une nuit, _lui répondit elle dans un sanglot.

_Alors, nous avons tout notre temps. _Il lui caressa affectueusement la joue et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Rick,_ le supplia t elle, _ne me laisse pas cette nuit._

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble, lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient discuté un long moment avant que le sommeil ne les gagne. Puis quand les cauchemars de Kate ressurgirent il l'avait serré plus fort contre lui et la crise était passé plus vite. Le lendemain matin, il lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner et Kate avait jeté ses bouteilles de scotch.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, que ce serait leur petit secret pour le moment, tant que Kate se refasse une santé. Elle avait ri quand avec son air de gosse attendant le Père Noël , il lui avait demandé la permission de révéler leur amour à Martha et Alexis. Ils auraient eu du mal à leur cacher, de toute évidence.

Après plusieurs minutes de tendres câlins devant la porte, il parti rejoindre sa famille, sachant qu'il reverrai sa belle en début d'après midi au commissariat. Et le fait de tout devoir cacher l'excitait grandement.

C'est donc tout guilleret que Richard Castle rentra chez lui, Alexis et sa grand Mère était en grande discussion sur les derniers potins d'un journal à scandale quand elle s'arrêtèrent de parler en le voyant siffloter et jouer avec une pomme qu'il faisait sauter en l'air.

_Peut on savoir où vous avez passé la nuit, Mr Castle! _Dit Alexis de son air le plus sévère.

_J'avoue dans les bras d'une belle brune, _lui rétorqua son père avec un grand sourire.

_Champagne !_s'écria Martha

_Mère, il n'est que 10h30 ! _dit il faussement offusqué

_Ah oui ! Mais il faut au moins ça, pour fêter l'évènement, 4 ans que tu lui coures après, c'est un record à fêter._

_Mère, je ne peux pas mais bois une coupe pour moi. Je te rappelles que je travailles cet après midi._

Alexis se moqua : _tu travailles? mais oui bien sûr!_

Sur ce il lui tira la langue et parti prendre sa douche, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Voilà prologue un peu long? Mais toutes mes idées me viennent en image et les retranscrire est plus compliqué que prévu. Il fallait vraiment que j'explique le début de leur histoire pour vous faire comprendre la suite.

Laissez un petit message si cette fic vous plait...

**Chapitre 1:**

**Commissariat, 14h01:**

Richard Castle poussa la porte du commissariat et salua l'agent à l'accueil, tous le connaissait maintenant. Pas un jour il n'entrait sans avoir les deux mains prises par des cafés du starbucks. Café dédié à la Détective Beckett. Des paris circulaient sur la date à laquelle ils coucheraient ensemble ou plus fleur bleue, la date à laquelle ils s'avoueraient leur amour. Castle n'en avait que faire, aujourd'hui il était heureux comme pour la première fois. Il souriait en entrant dans l'ascenseur, puis comme si une force le rappelait à l'ordre, il arbora un air plus neutre en sortant à l'étage de son choix. Il la vit descendre les escaliers menant à la salle de sport. Elle le vit aussi et eu un temps d'arrêt. Puis le lien indissociable; croyaient ils; fut brisé par l'appel de son supérieur. Victoria Gates attendait sa jeune lieutenant au pied de l'escalier. Kate la salua d'un léger sourire et répondit à ses questions. Casle savait qu'il devait se faire tout petit, Gates le supportait mais à la moindre erreur, elle prendrait un malin plaisir à le dégager de son commissariat.

Il décida de les laisser et parti à la rencontre de ses collègues et néanmoins amis Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan. Ils étaient en grande discussion sur le futur mariage du jeune irlandais.

_Salut les filles, alors on se dispute déjà le choix de la robe!_ glissa Castle en guise de bonjour.

_Yo Bro, tu cherches les ennuis dés le début du service maintenant,_ répondit Espo faussement vexé.

Ryan lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva: _Tu ne vas pas laisser refroidir ses cafés, on va t'aider._ Et Ryan s'empara des deux cafés , non fière de lui mais la voix de son supérieure le rappela à l'ordre.

_Ne joues pas avec ça, Ryan! C'est mon café, _elle avait insisté sur le «mon» en regardant Castle droit dans les yeux.

Espo et Castle riaient de bon cœur, voyant la mine déconfite de leur acolyte.

Il n y avait pas de grosses affaires en ce moment, étonnamment Castle insista pour aider Beckett à faire de la paperasse ce qui surpris les deux détectives mais avec Castle ils avaient l'habitude de ses changements d'humeur. Ils s'amusaient à les observer. Castle faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de Kate, qui riait à ses blagues. Espo n'aurait su dire si quelque chose avait changé entre eux, mais il était heureux de la voir rire de nouveau, elle avait meilleur mine aujourd'hui et il se sentait rassuré.

Après quelques heures de batailles avec Castle pour finir les dossiers, ils décidèrent qu'une petite pause seraient bien méritée. Il la suivi dans la salle de repos pour prendre un café, il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que la porte se fermait . Kate plaqua Castle sur la porte qui se prit la poignée au niveau de la partie sensible de ses fesses.

_Ouch, Kate je ne te savais pas si violente?_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. _Excuses moi mais j'avais très envie de t'embrasser._

_Hum Lieutenant, savez vous que c'est strictement interdit et que nous pourrions être surpris en plein acte ré probatoire._ D'une voix suave, elle répondit : _Mais n'est ce pas excitant?_

Et ça l'était, ils étaient comme deux adolescents. Alors il s'exécuta, en se détachant de la porte et de sa poignée, il attrapa Kate et l'embrassa passionnément.

_Yo Boss, Gates voudrait vous voir, _lança Esposito en entrant dans la salle de repos. Un quart de seconde plus tôt et ils auraient eu droit à un véritable interrogatoire de la part du lieutnant.

_Ok j'y vais. Merci Espo. Castle, fameux ce café, fameux!_ Elle espérait qu'Espo ne remarquerait pas son air ébahit, encore toute retournée du baiser langoureux de l'écrivain. Elle quitta la pièce avec une démarche féline qui mis en émoi tout le corps de Castle. Celui-ci arborait toujours son sourire d'homme heureux quand Espo le coupa dans ses rêves:

_Depuis quand vous fermez la porte pour vous boire un café? _

_Parce que la porte était fermée? _S'inquiéta Castle

_Oui et je crois bien que c'est Beckett qui l'a fermée. Et à en voir vos petits airs d'amoureux transis je pense que vous nous cachez quelque chose tous les deux._

_Arrêtes de te faire des idées, tu imagines quoi? Que Beckett a fermé la porte de la salle de repos du commissariat pour me sauter dessus, telle une tigresse?_ Esposito réfléchi un instant et fit la moue comme pour dire arrêtes tes fantasmes Castle.

Belle pirouette pensa Castle.

Le téléphone le ramena à la réalité. La photo d'Alexis apparu sur son écran.

Il regarda son ami et tout en décrochant s'éloigna de la porte.

_Chéri que puis je faire pour toi?_

_Maman est en ville?_

Ta mère?

_Oui tu sais une certaine Méridith_

_Pumkins! Que nous vaut sa visite?_

_Elle a rencontré l'homme de sa vie a priori et elle aimerait que je fasse sa connaissance. Je vais les retrouver au Four seasons pour le diner._

Castle cru s'étouffer: _Au Four Seasons, soit elle a gagné au loto, soit elle s'est trouvé un beau pigeon._

_Papa, arrêtes un peu. C'était pour te prévenir. A ce soir._

_Pumkins, n'oublies pas ton vieux père quand toi aussi tu seras sous le charme du riche pigeon._

Il cru entendre un long soupir de sa fille.

_Je t'aime a ce soir_

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle avait raccroché.

Beckett revint à son bureau, elle y trouva un Castle bien silencieux et pensif.

_Quelque chose te tracasse?_

_Méridith est en ville, dit il sans la regarder._

_Et tu dois la retrouver pour vos rdv torrides? _Lança Kate un brin énervé.

Castle releva la tête, surpris par cette question: _Non, bien sur que non, enfin pour qui me prend tu?_

_Je croyais que le sexe avec une folle était plus extraordinaire._

Il ne savait plus si elle le charriait ou si elle était sérieuse.

Il fronça les sourcils: _enfin Kate, je sais que j'ai un passé d'homme à femme mais j'ai toujours été fidèle et nous sommes en couple maintenant donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ces questions.._.

Kate ria et le stoppa en prenant sa main: _je plaisante Rick. _

_Elle est douteuse ta plaisanterie. Donc, Méridith est venue présenter son nouvel amour à Alexis. Ils dinent ensemble au Four Seasons._

_Rien que ça souffla Kate, ils ne se refusent rien. Et pourquoi ai je l'impression que ça te contrarie._

_Je suis jaloux, à chaque fois que Méridith ré apparaît _( en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts) d_ans la vie d'Alexis, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me l'embarque dans une histoire rocambolesque et que ma fille décide de la suivre._

_Sincèrement Rick, entre une mère fantasque et un père immature, Alexis s'en est bien sortie. Elle est solide, et réfléchie, elle ne va pas disparaître ta fille! _

Si elle avait su ce qui ce passait pendant ce temps là de l'autre côté de la ville, Kate se serait bien retenue de se moquer de lui.

Finalement l'équipe fut appelé par un gérant d'un hôtel miteux, un de ses clients ne l'ayant pas payé, il parti à la conquête de son loyer et retrouva le mauvais payeur pendu après le câble électrique du lustre.

Lanie confirma à Beckett qu'il s'agissait bien d'un suicide. Ils firent une enquête de voisinage et revinrent au commissariat. Pendant que les deux détectives remplissaient la paperasse officielle, Castle et Beckett faisaient leur rapport au capitaine Gates.

En sortant de son bureau, il lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

Castle murmura à l'oreille de Beckett un « chez toi ou chez moi », Kate s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand des cris se firent entendre. Castle reconnu la voix de son ex femme et soupira en regardant Kate d'un air désespéré.

Méridith aperçu l écrivain et l'interpella:

_Richard, oh mon dieu, Richard, _Elle accouru vers lui, apeurée.

Le regard blasé de Castle se figea , il ne remarqua même pas l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant qui accompagnait Méridith. D'un ton sec et ferme il s'adressa à son ex femme:

_Ou est Alexis?_

_Oh Richard, si tu savais c'est que _… et elle s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son nouvel amant.

_Elle a été enlevé sous nos yeux mr Castle._

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe dans son cerveau mais il ne pouvait comprendre cette information. Déjà Kate faisait appelé son équipe qui était sur le départ.

Méridith pris le visage de Richard entre ses mains: _Je suis désolée, nous avons essayer de nous interposer mais ils étaient armés._

Castle se recula et émit un rire nerveux: _Ok c'est quoi cette connerie? Ton nouveau film? Tu me dis qu'Alexis s'est fait enlevé sous vos yeux au Four Seasons?_

_Pas au Four Seasons, nous nous y sommes retrouvés mais après nous sommes partis pour Brooklyn, Paul est réalisateur, il voulait voir le quartier de nuit pour son prochain film,_ expliqua tant bien que mal la femme apeurée.

_QUOI? _Hurla Castle si fort que les agents se retournèrent tous sur lui.

_Bro, calme toi_ ! lui dit doucement Espo qui fixait la porte de Gates pour le moment fermée.

_Que je me calme? _Castle se passait frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux, et sur son visage.

Il se figea devant Méridith.: t_u me dis que vous avez emmené ma fille dans la zone la plus mal famée de New York _(NDA: désolée pour la mauvaise réputation de Brooklyn mais c'est le seul nom qui m'est venue) _juste parce que ton Spielberg de pacotille voulait s'imprégnait des lieux?_

_Mr Castle je ne vous permets pas de... _Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Castle le coupa et en le menaçant du regard.

_Je ne t'ai pas sonné, mon pote. _Au vu du regard lancé par l'écrivain, l'homme décida d'en rester là.

Beckett intervint pour calmer les deux ex époux prêt à se jeter à la gorge de l'un et de l'autre.

_OK STOP ! _ Fit elle en ce mettant au milieu des deux. Au même moment , Gates sorti de son bureau:

_Que se passe t il ici? _Castle la toisa du regard :_ Ma fille s'est fait enlevée._

Gates stupéfaite: _Pardon?_

Kate pris le relais. Esposito se chargea d'interroger le couple de témoins, puis le responsable des portraits robots vint prendre les infos afin de diffuser les portraits des ravisseurs.

_Que savons nous détective _dit Gates qui prenait l'affaire très au sérieux, tout en regardant un Castle très énervé. Il se tenait contre la porte de son bureau, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Il fixait un point sur le plafond. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'écoutait que d'une oreille le récit de Kate.

_Donc Alexis, sa mère et son compagnon ont décidé de partir pour Brooklyn Higt à 22h en voiture. Ils se sont arrêtés dans une ruelle non loin du Bangles club, repère de divers malfrats et dealers. Paul Dazzle, le compagnon de Méridith Johnson (NDA, je ne me rappelle plus de son nom) décida de prendre des clichés de cette ruelle pour son futur film. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Bangles quand une camionnette noire surgit , deux hommes blancs se sont alors emparés d'Alexis..._

La voix de Beckett résonnait au loin, Rick imaginait sa fille, seule dans le noir, dans un endroit humide, apeurée, il cru même l'entendre pleurer et l'appeler.

_Castle, Castle_ répéta Kate. _Ça va aller, on va le retrouver._ Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais pas devant Gates elle se contenta de faire passer le message dans ses yeux.

Castle compris et la remercia en silence.

_Que faisons nous maintenant? _Dit il faiblement.

C_'est la partie la plus dure Mr Castle_ répondit Gates compatissante. I_l faut attendre que les ravisseurs prennent contact._

**Chapitre 2**

**Immeuble abandonnée:**

Alexis repris ses esprits, elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs mais son cerveau ne lui envoyait que des brides de souvenirs. Elle se revoyait à l'hôtel, sa mère toute exaltée lui présentait son nouvel amant comme le futur Scorcesse. Alexis se rappela, monter dans une voiture pour aller sur Brooklyn tout en se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de décliner l'offre et de rentrer au loft, mais sa mère avait toujours su la convaincre. Après tout que risquait elle? Qu'une voiture surgisse de nulle part, l'arrachant à sa mère? Non mais nous ne sommes pas dans un film.

Elle fit un tour de la pièce, trop sombre pour voir où elle était, les murs suintaient et la pièce sentaient le renfermé. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le petit matelas, recroquevilla ses jambes pour se réchauffer, elle pensait à sa mère mais surtout à son père qui devait être fou d'inquiétude. _Kate,_ elle se surpris à l'appeler à voix haute, oui c'était elle son espoir.

**Commissariat:**

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage, Kate s'occupait des caméras de surveillances, Ryan et Espo n'ayant rien trouvé de probant sur le lieu de l'enlèvement. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il pris les escaliers et pris une grande inspiration en se retrouvant sur le trottoir devant le 12ème Precinct. Un agent qu'il connaissait , se tenait devant lui, il allumait une cigarette.

_Et Powell, t en aurait pas une pour moi?_

_Depuis quand tu fumes Castle?_

_Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté mais j'ai besoin d'air pur là, _dit il fébrilement

L'agent Powell lui tendit le paquet, Castle se saisit d'une cigarette et du briquet de l'autre main. Il inspira la première bouffé et toussa. Il s'éloigna de Powell pour accoler sa tête contre le mur.

Kate le cherchait des yeux, il ne serait quand même partis chercher Alexis tout seul? Elle savait que dés qu'il s'agissait de sa fille, Castle n'était plus le même homme. Elle fit le tour du commissariat et rencontra Powell, il la salua et se retourna

_Si vous cherchez votre compère, il s'en grille une dehors._

Kate ne compris pas de suite de quoi il parlait et sortis à son tour.

Il était assis sur un banc, la cigarette entre ses doigts se consumant.

_Je ne te savais pas fumeur? _Elle mis une main sur son épaule.

_A chacun ses défauts! _lui répondit il en recrachant doucement la fumée par la bouche.

_Tu vas attraper froid Rick et j'ai des infos qui pourrait nous aider._

Aussitôt il écrasa sa cigarette et remonta dans le commissariat.

Ryan expliqua que la fourgonnette avait été volée à une entreprise de photocopie. Ils avaient pu la suivre sur 12 km en direction des quais de l'Hudson. Castle intervient en leur faisant remarquer qu'il existait une multitude de dépôt qu'ils faudraient fouiller.

_Ne sois pas pessimistes_ lui rappela Espo.

Castle souffla et foudroya du regard son ex femme.

Soudain une musique familière à son oreille retentit, il sorti son portable de sa poche de veste, la photo d'Alexis apparu: en un éclair il s'imaginait retrouver sa fille, que tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais en lieu et place de la douce voix d'Alexis, un ordinateur lui ordonnait de trouver 1 millions de dollars pour 16h le lendemain, sans quoi les restes de sa fille ferait le repas des poissons de l'Hudson river.

Castle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix informatique raccroché. Il laissa le téléphone tomber par terre.

_Loft des Castle 9h30 am_

Ils étaient rentrés tôt ce matin, Martha venait de se lever et s'effondra à l'annonce de son fils.

Kate décida de les laisser seul, elle rentra se changer chez elle. Elle se planta devant la glace tout en s'essuyant les cheveux, vraiment le sort s'acharnait pensa t elle. Ils avaient tout pour commencer une belle histoire. Elle voulait leur faire la surprise , en invitant la famille Casse-croutes à déjeuner chez elle. Elle voulait leur faire une spécialité de sa mère, elle aurait invité son père, autant qu'il soir rassuré lui aussi. Sa fille avait enfin trouvé du réconfort auprès de l'homme de sa vie. Mais non, comme à chaque fois il fallait qu'un drame se produise.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et partis en trombe au commissariat appelé d'urgence par Gates.

**Commissariat 11h am**

Kate percuta une de ses collègues en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle balbutia quelques excuses et se pressa devant le bureau du capitaine. Espo et Ryan avaient une mine déconfite, Martha et l'ami de Méridith se tenaient devant le bureau. Kate salua ses deux équipiers et Martha la prit dans ses bras. On pouvait entendre Castle criait.

_Martha je..._

_Va chérie, il faut le calmer._

Kate poussa la porte du bureau, sans toquer , de toute façon ils ne l'auraient pas entendu. Victoria Gates se tenait debout , Méridith était assise dans un coin et Rick faisait les cents pas en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

_Non capitaine vous ne pouvez pas me demander de ne rien faire. J'ai vu avec la banque j'aurais le fric à 15h._

Le capitaine me salua,ce qui força Rick à se retourner. Il n'était pas rasé et ses cheveux d'habitude en arrière recouvraient son front. Son regard était emplis de colère, Kate n'y voyait plus cette petite étincelle dansante des jours avant.

Gates pris la parole: _Beckett voulez vous expliquer à votre amie qu'il ne faut jamais payer une rançon._

La gorge de Kate se noua: l_e capitaine a raison Castle, ne jamais payer de rançon avant d'avoir une preuve que la_ (elle se retint quelques secondes) _victime soit vivante. _Elle le soutenait du regard.

Il sorti son téléphone et lui mis devant le nez: _c'est une preuve suffisante pour vous Lieutenant Beckett?_

On y voyait Alexis assise par terre tenant un journal dans ses mains, avec la date du jour. Elle avait l'air en forme, pas de blessures apparentes. Ses yeux en disait long sur sa peur mais elle était en vie , ce qui soulageait déjà Kate.

_Avez vous... _commença Beckett.

_Donné la photo aux experts fini Castle, oui et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Elle a été prise avec le téléphone d'Alexis mais la puce GPS est désactivée ou plus probablement brouillée._

Kate se mordit la lèvre. Que pouvait elle dire de plus.

Un homme blond, toqua à la porte du capitaine.

Il se présenta comme négociateur de prise d'otage et kidnapping , Kate le connaissait de nom. Peter Jenkins est ce qui se faisait de mieux. Gates faisait les choses en grand pour ramener Alexis. Ce qui la fit sourire, finalement Castle avait raison, elle finissait par l'appréciait.

L'écrivain reçu un nouveau message, avec le lieu de la livraison d'argent. La banque lui prêtait l'argent sans autres explication, l'avantage d'être riche. Rick venait de mettre son loft en gage mais elle ne le saurait que plus tard.

Un micro fut placé dans le sac et Castle parti avec Méridith sur les quais de l'Hudson. Espo et son fusil sniper les suivait depuis le toit d'un entrepôt, Kate et Ryan les suivaient depuis les caméras de la sécurité. Ryan compris que sa supérieure était toute aussi stressé que son ami mais ne dit rien.

Une camionnette surgit de derrière un entrepôt et se stoppa à hauteur des parents de la jeune fille. Un homme cagoulé sorti et arracha le sac de Castle, celui ci se débattit mais reçu un coup de batte de base ball dans le dos et s'affalla sur le sol. La camionnette repartis en trombe pour s'arrêter de nouveau quelques mètres plus loin. Une bâche blanche fut jetée en dehors de la voiture. Castle hurla le nom de sa fille, se releva et couru jusqu'au corps. Kate suivi de Ryan courrait vers eux malgré la douleur que lui infligeait ses cotes. Castle se tenait la tête entre les mains agenouillé devant ce corps. Kate sentis les larmes montées. Elle stoppa net en découvrant un mannequin en plastique, tagué d'un message: ce n'est que le début du jeu, jusqu'où es tu prêt à aller pour sauve ta fille.

Méridith agenouillée devant Castle pleurait. _Je suis désolée si tu savais. _

Castle se releva, les yeux remplis de larmes lui aussi. Il défia du regard son ex femme frappa à coup de pieds le mannequin et partis.

Kate l'appela en vain: CASTLE revenait, RICHARD mais rien, il ne se retourna pas et monta dans une voiture des agents en uniforme.

**COMMISSARIAT 19h pm:**

La scène de crime avait était fouillé au peigne fin mais aucun indices ne se présenta. Ryan visionnait les caméras de sécurité, quant à Espo il revint avec biens mauvaises nouvelles. Kate s'affala sur sa chaise: mais ce n'est pas possible comment ont il fait.

Ils ont pris l'argent et jeter le sac dans la rivière à peine 5 min après avoir jeté ce mannequin. Ils connaissent nos méthodes lâcha un esposito très énervé.

Le fameux Jenkins sorti du bureau de Gates, ils s'approchèrent du bureau de Beckett.

_Nous n'avons toujours rien Capitaine. Cette affaire un véritable cauchemars _dit Beckett à sa supérieure.

_Nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion que vous Lieutenant, ses hommes doivent connaitre nos méthodes. Castle aurait il eu des démêlés avec des flics véreux? _Demanda Jenkins.

_Non et pourquoi s'attaquer à sa fille, il pouvait l'avoir seul,_ protesta Kate.

_Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais cela ressemble fort à une vendetta , ce qui est pire qu'une simple demande de rançon. Je pense malheureusement que nous ne retrouverons pas la jeune Castle vivante_ dit Jenkins avec une tête de circonstance.

C'est à ce moment précis que Castle avait choisit de rentrer au commissariat, s'excuser auprès de Beckett de son comportement. Il s'arrêta net et tout en se retournant il fit tomber une pile de dossier dans sa course. Ses collègues le suivirent de près mais trop tard, plus aucunes traces de Castle dans la rue. Kate frappa une poubelle: Et Merde. Jenkins ne pouvait pas la fermer.

Après quelques centaines d'appels et de messages lui demandant de la rappeler , Beckett, son équipe, mais aussi Meridith et Paul se retrouvaient au loft.

**Loft Castle 22h30**

Kate finissait son 5 ème café. Elle observait Paul, il était calme mais distant de Méridith, elle se dit qu'aussitôt cette histoire finie il la laisserait à son propre sort. Martha discutait avec Lanie qui les avait rejoins en sortant de sa garde. Espo jouait nerveusement à tapoter le piano de Castle. Et Ryan était au téléphone avec Jenny.

Dans un fracas terrible la porte du loft s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Richard Castle que Kate ne connaissait pas.

_Fallait pas m'attendre_ dit il cyniquement.

Martha s'approcha de lui

_Richard , mais tu as bu. _Dit elle avec un sanglot dans la voix

_Belle observation Mère tu devrais rentrer chez les flics. _Dit il en secouant la tête. Il jeta sa veste sur le canapé et s'empara de la bouteille de scotch sur le bar. Espo lui attrapa le bras: _Bro, tu devrais t'arrêter là._ Mais Castle le repoussa méchamment.

_Je suis chez moi ici, et jusqu'à' à preuve du contraire je suis libre de me bourrer la gueule si j'en ai envie._

Kate observait cette pièce tragique, cet homme n'était pas le Castle qu'elle connaissait, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le ramener à la raison.

Méridith se décida à lui faire face: _Richard, écoutes moi, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on va résoudre notre problème._

_Notre problème _répéta Richard, _mais notre problème, chérie, c'est toi. A chaque fois que tu nous rends visite tu sème la merde._ Il bu une gorgée de scotch directement au goulot. Alors que Méridith se rapprochait de Paul, Castle avec un sourire de fou lui lança: e_lle est bonne au pieu hein Paul, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle vaut. _

_Richard ! _s'offusqua Martha de voir son fils dans cet état.

Méridith pleurait mais fit face à Richard : _c'est de ma fille aussi dont il s'agit.!_ L'écrivain fit volte face et manqua de se cogner dans l'escalier il hurlait et les yeux lui sortaient de la tête , Ryan et Espo se mirent entre les deux parents.

_TA FILLE! _, _je t 'en prie tu t'en souviens que quand ça t intéresses. Tu débarques , tu l'emmènes faire du shopping et tu la largues ici sans donner de nouvelles pendant des mois. Tu était où quand elle a perdu sa première dent, quand elle a vu son premier film au cinéma, quand elle a pleuré la première fois où je l'ai laissé devant son école, tu étais où quand elle a pleuré toute la nuit après avoir quitté Ashley, tu était où pendant tout ce temps? Ryan, Espo et Kate la connaissent mieux que toi, tu trouves ça normal. Et là tu débarques avec ta nouvelle pute du weekend et elle se fait enlever par ta faute. Tu as tué notre fille ça s'est certain._

Et il jeta la bouteille dans sa direction. Méridith eu le réflexe de se baisser, la bouteille fini par s'éclater contre le mur. Sans rien n'avoir vu, Paul sauta à la gorge de l'écrivain qui vacilla en arrière mais se repris. Il lui décocha une droite monumental dans le nez. Paul s'écrasa au sol. Martha cria, Espo et Ryan avait du mal à contenir l'écrivain dont les forces décuplés par l'alcool, proférait des paroles peu élogieuse envers la mère de sa fille.

Kate n'en revenait pas, où était l'homme avec qui elle avait passé ses 4 dernières années.

_ARRETEZ ! _cria t'elle. _Méridith rentrez à l'hôtel, je vous appellerais demain. Ryan peux tu les raccompagner s'il te plait._ Elle se tenait face à Castle, il ne bougeait plus et avait baissé les yeux devant elle.

Les 3 quittèrent le loft. Lanie consolait Martha et Espo se tenait près à plaquer Castle en cas de besoin. Il releva la tête en direction de Kate.

D'une voix caverneuse, il dit: J_e veux que vous sortiez tous de chez moi._

_Non Rick, c'est trop facile. _Kate était en colère maintenant.

Castle recommençait à bouger dans tous les sens, Kate décida de lui parlait calmement pour le raisonner.

_Jenkins se trompe Rick, Alexis n'est pas morte._

Il se retourna : _et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi? _

_Je le sens c'est tout. Sois tu me fais confiance, soit tu me dis de tout stopper et nous le ferons. _Dit elle fermement en soutenant son regard.

Il recommença à hurler : _Mais elle est morte Kate, il l'a dit. Elle a tué ma fille_. Tout en hurlant il retourna la table de salon, les verres, les photos et son ordinateur portable se brisa sur le sol. Kate lui sauta dessus, le prit par le col et le plaqua contre l'escalier.

_Arrêtes ça de suite Richard ! _Cette fois ci c'est elle qui criait.

Rick s'affaissaa et tomba sur le sol, elle ne le lachait pas , sous les yeux ébahis d'Espo, de Lanie et Martha, Kate continua à lui parler.

Elle s'agenouilla, et le força à relever le menton. Il pleurait.

_Je ne suis rien sans elle Kate, qu'est ce que je..._

_Non Rick, tu ne dois pas me lâcher, Alexis a besoin de toi, ta mère a besoin de toi et J'AI besoin de toi._ Espo leva un sourcil et interrogea Lanie du regard , celle ci haussa les épaules.

Kate continua elle tenait le visage de Castle entre ses mains:

_Si tu ne m'avais pas sortis de mes démons, je ne serais plus là non plus. _Castle l'a regardé en se mordant les lèvres.

Les yeux de Kate s'étaient adoucis, elle le regardaient amoureusement pour l'apaiser.

_Rick, tu dois me faire confiance, on va la retrouver je t'en fais la promesse._

Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Ils restèrent ainsi sur le sol pendant de longues minutes, elle lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui parlait doucement à l'oreille.

_Martha, pouvez vous faire un café bien fort s'il vous plait? _Martha opina de la tête et partis en cuisine.

_Lanie_ poursuivie Kate, _j'ai besoin de toi, je crois qu'il a un bout de verre enfoncé dans l'avant bras._ Lanie se rapprocha du couple. _Allez Rick on se lève. _Sans dire un mot il se releva et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Lanie désinfecta sa plaie et lui sourit timidement en lui serrant la main. Castle l'a remercia .

Espo proposa de raccompagner Lanie chez elle. Kate les suivit jusqu'à la porte. Lanie se retourna

_Tu ne viens pas avec nous?_

_Non je vais rester avec lui, il a besoin de moi et je ne veux plus le voir flancher ainsi._

_Ok boss , occupez vous bien de lui. Je vous appelle dés qu'on a des nouvelles. _Rétorqua Espo, non sans un petit sourire en coin.

Kate les remercia et ferma la porte à clés.

Rick se tenait accoudés au bar, Martha lui servi le café.

_Maman, _dit il la voix tremblante

Martha frissonna, cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait appelé ainsi.

_Je suis désolé _dit il dans un soupir avec ce regard de petit garçon perdu.

Elle le pris dans ses bras. J_e sais fils. Kate a raison il faut avoir confiance._

Il leva les yeux et vit la femme qu'il aime les observer.

Il l'a pris à son tour dans ses bras. _Je suis désolé Kate. Je sais _lui dit elle. _Tu vas prendre une douche, dormir et demain tu t'excuseras auprès de Paul et Méridith_. Il fit la moue, _Rick je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi._

_Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je te fais confiance. _

_Ok je te promets que dés qu'on récupère Alexis on se prend des vacances tous ensembles._

Il sourit ok, merci de rester.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux: _Toujours!_

_Tu piques mes répliques maintenant._dit il en froncant les sourcils

Martha sourit , les embrassa et monta se coucher.

Alors ma fic vous convient elle?

Bientôt la fin et j'ai plusieurs idées mais je ne sais pas encore laquelle sera la mieux alors ….verdict dans quelques jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 et dernier de cette fic.**

Merci pour vos commentaires, il n y a rien de plus gratifiant que d'être lu et d'être appréciée!

**Entrepot :**

Alexis s'éveillait en douceur, elle s'étira et grimaça quand sa main toucha le mur suintant. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar? Elle était bien dans cette pièce sombre, puant l'humidité.

Elle repris ses esprits et alluma la petite lampe torche que l'homme cagoulé lui avait donné en lui amenant son repas.

Il n'était en aucun cas agressif. Il lui avait déposé un sac contenant une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich. Quand elle lui avait demandé pour aller aux toilettes, il lui avait alors sortie cette petite lampe torche en lui désignant le fond le fond de la pièce.

Alexis compris pourquoi cette pièce était aussi humide. Son matelas reposait au milieu d'anciennes douches. Elle devait être dans une vieille usine ou autre. Dans le fond de la pièce une porte cachée les toilettes.

Elle osa demander à l'homme pourquoi avait elle été enlevée? Mais il ne répondit rien. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui assura que si elle se tenait tranquille il ne lui arriverait rien. _Mon père est riche_ avait elle répondu, _il vous donnera ce que vous voulez_. L'homme ria de bon cœur.

_Et à combien penses tu que ton père t'estime, jeune fille?_

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête depuis le départ de son ravisseur. Elle n'espérait jamais se poser cette question. Son père l'aimait plus que tout, elle en était certaine. Il l'avait toujours protégé. C'est lui qui l'avait élevée, et il était parfait. Lui, l'homme si immature et foutiste, enfin c'était l'image qu'il voulait donner parce qu'il était tout autre avec Alexis. Il lui inventait chaque soir une histoire différente pour l'endormir, il l'emmenait faire des chasses aux trésors dans les musées et avait su l'intéresser à l'Art. Quand elle invitait ses copines à dormir chez eux, il leur racontait des histoires de fantôme, en changeant sa voix pour leur faire peur. Ses copines adoraient son père et les mères de ses copines adoraient; elles aussi; son père mais pour d'autres raisons.

Après ses deux mariages ratés, Alexis n'étant pas dupe, il avait abusé de ses charmes pour séduire plus d'une femme. Elle en avait entendu certaines quitter le loft, tôt le matin, avant qu'elle ne descende prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père l'avait toujours protégé de ses frasques. Mais il était aussi un homme, et bel homme qui plus est, il n'avait pas de mal à se trouver une compagne. Puis, Kate avait fait son entrée et si à leur première enquête, il l'aurait bien mise dans son lit, son regard sur elle avait changé. Il s'était d'abord transformé en respect, puis en amitié et en amour. Car Alexis avait vu juste, son père était amoureux de Kate. Et si Kate ne voulait l'avouer, son regard dévastée quand la bombe avait explosé dans la banque l'avait trahit.

Au début elle était en colère contre elle, parce que son père prenait de plus en plus de risque, il se comportait comme un flic. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre mais elle comprit qu'en fait, ce n'était pas le boulot qui attirait son père mais la jeune Lieutenant qui le poussait à être meilleur. Son père avait changé à ces côté. Il avait muri, il était devenu raisonnable par amour pour elle. Alors Alexis s'était décidé à accorder plus de confiance en Kate. Elle lui avait envoyé une invitation à déjeuner et contre toute attente, Kate avait accepté, sans rien dire à Castle. Elles s'étaient retrouvées dans un café près de son lycée à parler, à rire, à exposer chacune leurs craintes. L'après midi avait défilé à une vitesse folle. En sortant, Kate lui promit qu'elle ne jouait pas avec son père mais qu'il lui fallait encore du temps. Alexis l'a prit dans ses bras, elle avait sa bénédiction...

Et heureusement que Kate était avec son père en ce moment même, elle savait le calmer. Oui, elle avait toute confiance en Kate, elle viendrait la chercher. Alexis se laissa tomber sur le matelas, une larme roula le long de sa joue pour s'échouer sur sa main, quand Kate l'a sauverait, elle jura de tout faire pour que son père et sa « belle- mère » soient enfin heureux.

**Loft des Castle 6h30 am**

La lueur du soleil chatouilla le nez de la jeune lieutenant. Kate ouvrit un oeil, et quitta le torse de Castle pour se remettre sur le dos. Après plusieurs heures, il s'était enfin endormi. Elle avait refermé les couvertures sur eux et s'était blottie dans ses bras.

Elle s'étira doucement et se leva sans faire de bruit. Elle parcouru difficilement les quelques mètres entre sa chambre et la cafetière. Martha lisait le journal en buvant son thé. Kate ne pu étouffer son bâillement, ce qui fit relever la tête de Martha:

_Alors Chérie, vous avez pu dormir un peu? _S'inquiéta t-elle.

_Juste ce qu'il faut pour tenir debout._ rétorqua Kate avec un sourire compatissant.

Son téléphone sonna et Kate répondit immédiatement en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur.

_Beckett._

Son visage se figea, en écoutant les explications d'Esposito.

_Ok je prend mes affaires et j'arrive._

_Du nouveau? _Une voix rauque mal réveillée, se fit entendre derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, en T-shirt et en caleçon, les cheveux plaqués sur le front, une barbe naissante ombrait son visage. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres. Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se décolla de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Espo et Ryan ont localisé l'appel du ravisseur._ Voyant son air impatient, elle reprit plus fermement.

_Rick, je vais les rejoindre seul. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Refais toi une santé. Et rejoins moi._

Elle attrapa sa veste et tout en sortant du loft, elle se retourna, lui adressant un beau sourire: _Et appelles Mérididith._ A cette dernière phrase, il grommela sa réponse.

Il rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine, se servit un café et composa le numéro de son ex femme. Martha sourit en voyant son fils si obéissant.

**Commissariat 8h00 am**

Kate envoya son manteau sur sa chaise et s'installa devant ses deux coéquipiers:

_Je vous écoute, _dit elle impatiente de connaître leur découverte.

Espo prit la parole

_Donc, n'ayant aucune piste probante, nous avons décidés de nous concentrer sur le portable d'Alexis. _

Kate fit tourner sa main devant elle comme pour inciter son ami à accélérer.

Ryan prit la suite: _On a utilisé l'application de Castle, quand il avait décidé de surveiller les mouvements d'Alexis. _

Kate avait envie de savoir comment ses deux compères avait pu retrouver les mots de passe de cette application, mais ce serait pour une prochaine fois, seuls les résultats comptaient à présent.

Tout fièr, Ryan tourna l'écran de son ordinateur, on pouvait y voir une carte de New-York dont une partie se trouvait dans un gros cercle rouge clignotant. Espo reprit en désignant le cercle:

_Alexis est quelque part sur les docks. C'est la dernière localisation qui remonte à 48h maintenant. Et si on recoupe les images de la camionnette filmée par les caméras de surveillance du port, on devrait se cantonner à quelques entrepôts._ Kate fini sa phrase

_En supprimant tous les entrepôts en fonction, on trouvera celui où est retenue Alexis. Génial, les gars! Au boulot!_

Chacun reparti à sa tâche. Kate parti exposer son idée à sa supérieur.

2H plus tard un « je l'ai » surgit derrière l'ordi de Ryan.

_Et tu as quoi? _s'enquérit Castle.

Ryan salua son ami avec un grand sourire.

Gates sortit de son bureau et les installa tous dans la salle de réunion. Kate remercia silencieusement son écrivain d'être venu en compagnie de Méridith. Celle-ci affichait une mine tout aussi triste et fatiguée que Rick. Les deux parents étaient calmés et se parlaient sans animosité.

Espo et Ryan exposèrent leur théorie au groupe. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul entrepôt, il s'agissait d'une ancienne usine désaffectée. Toutes les pistes aboutissaient à la même adresse. Ryan rechercha le nom de cette ancienne usine, elle appartenait à un certain Paul Carlson, la photo de l'ancien dirigeant s'afficha sur le grand tableau. Tous restèrent stupéfait en voyant le visage de l'homme. Certes, plus jeune, ça remontait à une quinzaine d'année, mais il n y avait pas de doutes possibles.

Méridith avec sa main sur la bouche, répétait en boucle des _Oh mon Dieu._Elle comprenait mieux, la soudaine envie de son amant de faire des recherches de son côté. Il s'était sauvé pour rejoindre la cachette d'Alexis.

Castle lisait la pseudo biographie du fameux Paul et se recula soudain en cherchant Kate. Celle-ci préparait déjà son arme et prenait les dernières consignes de Gates.

_Kate _l'appela t il.

_Hors de question que vous les accompagnez, Mr Castle_ dit fermement Gates.

Castle secoua la tête : _Non, ce n'est pas ça._

Kate le fixa et l'encouragea à continuer:

J_e sais pourquoi il a fait enlever Alexis. Ce connard se venge de moi. Il y a de ça 15 ans j'étais en peine avec mes romans, il me fallait une autre enquête, enfin bref. J'avais un ami détective, je l'ai suivi sur quelques enquêtes dont une où il a pu établir un lien entre un fabricant de filet de pêche, que Paul dirigeait donc, et un trafic de drogue. Nous avons collaboré avec les stups et le cartel a été arrêté. _

_J'en ai entendu parler _ajouta Ryan. _Le dirigeant de la boite a écopé de 12 ans de taules._

_Mais comment a t-il su que tu les avais aidé _releva Kate en regardant Castle.

Castle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte: _J'ai fais les gros titres des journaux._ Il se passa une main sur le visage. Puis en soupirant:_ je suis responsable de sa disparition._

_Arrête Richard, personne n'est responsable _dit Méridith. Elle le força à la regarder: _Il s'est bien foutu de nous ce fumier, mais il perdu. _

Rick se retourna vers la Capitaine et la suppliant du regard: _Ok Castle vous venez mais je vous surveillerais._

Ainsi ils partirent tous pour l'entrepôt sauver Alexis.

**Entrepôt:**

Paul discutait avec ses deux hommes sur la suite de a vendetta contre Richard Castle. En prison il avait pris connaissance de l'identité de l'homme qui avait démasqué son trafic si bien organisé. Puis il avait eu tout son temps pour préparer sa vengeance en prenant ses renseignement sur le célèbre écrivain. Quand il fut libéré de prison, il décida de vivre à Los Angeles où résidait une certaine Méridith Castle dont il avait suivi la pseudo carrière d'actrice de théâtre. Il avait pu monter une entreprise de montage de film. Séduire la mère d'Alexis avait été un véritable jeu d'enfant. Et allier l'utile à l'agréable n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quand Méridith lui confia l'envie de le présenter à sa fille, son plan avait prit une autre tournure. Plutôt que de tuer Castle, il préféra lui prendre son argent et sa vie. Il lui prendrait celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Il ne voulait pas tuer Alexis, il voulait lui faire croire à sa mort. Il savourait à l'idée de voir Castle anéanti. Il lui avait prit sa vie, il lui pourrirait la sienne.

Soudain, le faisceau d'une lampe torche l'aveugla. Des cris résonnèrent dans l'usine.

_A TERRE_ cria un policier.

Paul voulu se saisir de son arme mais Espo le plaqua contre le mur. Les deux hommes employés par Paul, furent maitrisés aussi vite.

A l'extérieur, Richard Castle bouillonnait. Kate lui avait interdit de franchir la porte de l'usine. Gates était resté avec lui et Méridith pour le surveiller.

La capitaine lui prit le bras pour stopper sa danse infernale des cents pas.

_Ayez confiance, Richard. Elle va vous ramener votre fille._

Castle opina et s'assit sur le capot de la voiture. Cette attente lui paraissait interminable.

A l'intérieur, Kate bouillonnait elle aussi. L'usine était immense et regorgée de cachettes. Où pouvait être Alexis?

Elle s'approcha de Paul qui refusait de parler aux policiers. Perdant son sang froid, elle agrippa par le col.

Paul les narguait.

_Continuez Lieutenant et j'obtiendrais un non lieu pour brutalité policière._ La jeune femme répondit du tac au tac

_Continues à nous amuser et tu sortiras d'ici les pieds devant. Une balle perdue pendant l'intervention est si vite arrivée. Mes collègues ont tous une dette envers Castle. Ils témoigneront tous que tu t'es enfuis et que j'ai du tirer pour stopper ta fuite. _

Le sourire de Paul disparut, il prenait la menace au sérieux.

Kate se tourna vers le plus jeune des hommes de Paul. Il avait recruté des petits délinquants, ça se voyait à leur regard inquiet. Elle s'avança vers lui

_Dis moi où est cachée Alexis et je témoignerais en ta faveur. _L'homme baissa les yeux et lui indiqua la geôle de la jeune fille. Kate couru dans la direction indiquée.

Alexis s'était levé d'un bond en entendant les cris dans l'usine. Elle tapait contre la porte de toutes ses forces, elle pleurait.

_ALEXIS_ cria Kate. Elle s'arrêta de courir et leva son poing pour stopper ces coéquipiers. _Ecoutez_ !dit elle.

Elle se remit à courir dans la direction de la voix d'Alexis.

_KATE je suis là! _hurlait Alexis.

Soudain la porte qui retenait la jeune Castle prisonnière fut défoncée par Ryan et Alexis se réfugia dans les bras protecteurs de Kate.

Dans un sanglot, elle put lui dire: _Je savais que tu me retrouverais._

Kate sentit une larme coulait et embrassa la jeune fille. Puis lui prit son visage entre les mains, lui sécha les larmes et lui sourit.

_On va retrouver tes parents maintenant._ Alexis hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte.

_C'est fini ma puce, tout est fini _la rassura Kate.

Dehors, la capitaine avait du mal à retenir Castle.

_Cette fois çi j'y vais! _Il sauta du capot de la voiture et se dirigeait en courant vers la porte de l'usine suivi de près par Méridith et Gates. Il stoppa sa course en voyant Kate sortir avec Alexis dans ses bras. Alexis se mit à courir en direction de son père et lui sauta dans les bras.

_Ma chérie ! _dit il sanglotant. J_'ai eu si peur de te perdre._

Méridith se rapprocha et Alexis libéra un de se bras pour étreindre sa mère.

Kate se tenait à l'écart, bientôt rejoint par sa supérieure.

_Beau travail Beckett!_

Elle lui serra la main et parti rejoindre son équipe à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Richard embrassa sa fille si fort que celle çi ne pouvait plus respirer.

_Papa, je n'ai pas échappé à un enlèvement pour me faire étouffer par mon propre père. _Il avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle se détacha de ses deux parents et fit signe à Kate de les rejoindre. Méridith embrassa kate l'a remerciant infiniment d'avoir retrouvé sa fille.

_Alexis, ma chérie !_dit Martha toute essoufflée.

_Grand Mère! _De nouveau Alexis manqua de se retrouver étouffée par sa grand mère qui venait d'arriver avec une patrouille, tant elle les avait harcelée pour qui l'emmène sur les lieux du crime.

Richard attrapa Kate par la main et l'enlaça tendrement. Il l'embrassa sur le front:

_Merci, je n'ai pas d'autres mots pour l'instant qui me viennent à l'esprit. _

_Ce n'est rien, Rick. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la retrouver._

Il ferma les yeux: _Je sais._

En sortant la capitaine, Espo et Ryan eut un sourire en voyant Beckett et Castle serraient l'un contre l'autre. Et aucun d'eux n'osa les déranger.

De retour au poste, il avait fallu plusieurs fois que Beckett intervienne pour ne pas que Castle commettre l'irréparable. Il aurait voulu qu'on le laisse seul dans une pièce pour « fracasser ce fumier » selon ces dires. Kate avait réussi à l'envoyer de force, rejoindre Alexis à l'hôpital où elle se faisait examiner.

**10 jours plus tard.**

Tous avaient retrouver le sourire. Alexis se faisait suivre par le psy de Kate. Comme toute victime d'enlèvement, elle devait avoir un suivi psychologique afin de s'assurer de sa bonne santé.

Un peu résistante au début, elle ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien. Mais après une longue discussion avec Kate; dont aucunes des deux ne voulaient révéler ce qu'elles s'étaient dit; Alexis décida de voir le psy. Elle restait choquée de cette enlèvement, et il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'elle retrouve confiance en elle pour sortir seule dans New-York. Mais elle était bien entourée de sa famille, de ses amis et même de Ryan et d'Espo qui n'hésitaient pas à jouer les gardes du corps.

Samedi soir approchant, Rick organisa une soirée au Old Haunt pour fêter la libération de sa fille.

La plupart des policiers du 12ème Précinct avaient répondu à l'invitation de l'écrivain. Même Iron Gates avait fait le déplacement. La soirée touchant à sa fin, il ne restait plus qu'une grande table où étaient assis Ryan et Jenny, Espo et Lanie, Martha, Méridith, Gates et Alexis.

Gates déclina l'offre de Castle pour une deuxième bière prétextant qu'il se faisait tard. Elle salua ses convives et quitta le bar. Kate et Rick étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur une table face à leur invité. Alexis se leva et porta un toast.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle, elle prit une profonde inspiration et tout en les regardant, commença son discours.

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir tout mis en œuvre pour me libérer._ Ils levèrent leur bière en signe de remerciement.

_Pendant tout le temps ou j'étais retenu dans cette pièce, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire si je sortais de ce cauchemars._ Elle prit une longue respiration. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

_J'ai décidé que je profiterai dés ma sortie de tous les bons moments qu'offre la vie. Que je profite des gens que j'aime, et que je me trouve enfin ma place dans cette société. _Elle se tourna vers son père.

_Je sais ce que je veux faire comme études, je veux intégrer la fac de médecine, je voudrais devenir psychiatre. J'ai envie d'aider les autres dans les moments les plus durs de leurs vies._ Elle regarda Kate. _Les aider à relever la tête. A retrouver goût à la vie et réapprendre à exister. _

Richard approuva de la tête.

_Mais pour l'heure, _continua Alexis. _Je veux faire la fête, j'ai envie de m'amuser, de passer plus de temps avec ma famille._ Elle regarda sa mère, puis sa Grand Mère.

_Et j'ai surtout envie de vous rendre heureux, tous._

Elle poussa sa chaise et vint se placer derrière Kate et Richard. Kate regarda Castle inquiète, il leva un sourcil en guise de réponse.

_Et je vais commencer par vous deux, _dit Alexis en encerclant son Père et Kate de ses bras.

_Ça devient gainant Pumkins_ souffla Rick.

_Mais non Papa. Ils ne sont pas aveugles, tu sais. Ils ont bien compris que vous aviez pris un peu d'avance tous les deux. Mais ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous ne vous cachiez plus. Soyez heureux tous les deux vous le méritez. _

Elle les embrassa tous les deux, puis se plaça devant eux. Tout en prenant un air solennelle, elle attrapa la main de son père pour la faire glisser dans celle de Kate.

Alexis se retourna vers la tablée qui se languissait de la suite:

_Vous avez toute notre bénédiction pour cette relation naissante. Et je suis très heureuse pour vous. Il était temps d'officialiser vos sentiments. _Elle s'adressa directement à Kate:

_Tu rend mon père si heureux, Kate, je t'en remercie et je suis très heureuse que tu fasses partie de la famille._ Kate sans quitter la main de son amant, enlaça la nouvelle belle fille.

_Merci ma Puce, moi aussi je suis heureuse de faire partie de votre famille._

Castle surpris par la réaction de Kate, repondit: _Ah bon! donc ca y est c'est officiel! Fini les rendez vous secrets, les bisous en douce, les pauses ca... _

Kate l'embrassa devant tous ses amis, préférant qu'il ne révèle pas tout de leur intimité.

Tous se levèrent pour les féliciter.

Rick observa Kate radieuse, en grande discussion avec sa fille et Lanie. Il était l'homme le plus heureux sur Terre. Sa fille était saine et sauve, sa relation avec la femme de sa vie était rendue publique, que demandait de plus?

Ryan le sorti de sa rêverie

_A ton avis Bro, qu'est ce que la capitaine va penser de tout ça?_

Rick senti son cœur s'accélérait, inquiet il appela : _Kate?_

Encore un obstacle à passer pour la famille Castle Beckett...

Fin de l'histoire, alors verdict?


End file.
